L'instructrice du Moby Dick
by SatelliteMade
Summary: Portgas D. Ace est enfin nommé capitaine de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche et la fête est au rendez-vous ! Père pense avoir fait le bon choix mais là, dans l'ombre se cache l'instructrice qui ne prend pas part aux réjouissances. Elle est alors bien décidée à le former pour qu'il ne fasse pas honte à l'empereur.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien qui conduit à ce pauvre délire qu'est le mien, j'ai nommé "L'instructrice du Moby Dick" ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas habituée au support . Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que les lignes ne se mettent pas comme je veux... Si vous avez la solution, je vous en prie, éclairez-moi de votre savoir ! Ensuite, comme d'habitude, One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Voilà, c'est du déjà-vu mais c'est toujours bon de le répéter. Pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bon courage !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

On buvait, on s'amusait, on chantait... Voilà donc la manière dont on célébrait le nouveau membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, notre père à tous. Quand on y repense, n'avait-il pas tenté une bonne centaine de fois d'intenter à la vie de l'empereur ? Même Marco semblait apprécier le jeunot sans parler de Satch qui tendait bien joyeusement une chope avant que celui-ci ne manque de s'étouffer avec. Le Moby Dick avait pour ambition de réunir la plus grande famille pirate au monde mais là, c'était vraiment trop ! Cela avait commencé par des rumeurs sur le pont : faire de lui le commandant de la seconde division de la flotte... Ensuite, tout était allé extrêmement vite. Et les voilà maintenant qui savouraient une bonne bouffe et un bon sake.

" Hey ! La nourriture ne va pas s'enfuir. De plus la fête est en ton honneur...commença Satch."

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un ronflement des plus bruyants se fit entendre. Deux secondes plus tard, tout le monde avait compris et tous se mettaient à hurler sous le sourire paternel de Barbe Blanche... Son vieux regard se tourna ensuite vers la seule personne qui était encore à l'écart les bras croisés et appuyée contre la cabine.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se mêler aussi facilement. Elle portait un arc noir ainsi qu'une veste de cuire de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient verts et perçants exactement comme ceux de Dracule Mihawk. Le capitaine savait alors qu'à ce moment précis, il aurait droit à une petite discussion avec le sergent instructeur. Son intention de nouveau portée sur Ace, le vieux ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le pauvre jeunot allait sans aucun doute morfler.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

La fête qui célébrait l'entrée de Ace dans le cercle très fermé de la haute piraterie, la vraie, avait duré toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée servait aux plus faibles à cuver leur saké. Elle avançait parmi les corps allongés et ronflants. Les hommes et l'alcool. Donnez leur une raison et du saké et ils vous tiennent la jambe une nuit durant. A cette pensée, l'instructrice ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Connaissant sur le bout des doigts la résistance de chaque membre d'équipage, qui n'était pour ainsi dire pas négligeable, elle s'imagina parfaitement les conversation que ceux-ci avaient mené tout au long de la nuit. Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant, on avait quand même à faire aux pirates de Barbe Blanche, le futur roi des pirates !

Devant tout ce fatras, quelqu'un manqua pourtant à l'appel. Une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et pour cause, ils ne s'appréciaient pas plus que cela. En entendant finalement le son de sa voix abimée par la soirée de beuverie, l'archère ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire suffisant devant son air débraillé et ses yeux qui reflétaient une intense fatigue.

" Nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu faire la fête avec nous, lâcha Marco le phœnix, assis sur un banc, une bouteille avec un fond à la main. "

Certes, le phœnix et l'archère ne partageaient pas le même point de vue sur plusieurs choses mais plus encore, quand il s'agissait de faire la fête, lui, et bien... Il suffisait de le juger de par son état déplorable. L'archère soupira et lui retira des mains son précieux vin. Marco la regarda ainsi faire sans opposer de résistance, bien trop beurré pour cela.

" Non. Tu peux même dire pas du tout. Il faut toujours quelqu'un de sobre sur un navire pour s'assurer que personne n'attaque. C'est une règle d'or applicable aussi bien chez les Marines que chez les pirates... Père dort-il encore ? J'ai besoin de lui parler de toute urgence."

Un sourire plus tard et Marco quitta le banc sur lequel il était assis pour s'approcher de l'archère les mains dans les poches. Si à cet instant il ne sentait pas autre chose que l'alcool, l'archère aurait pris un malin plaisir à s'approcher encore plus à son tour pour le regarder profondément dans les yeux et se prêter à cet éternel jeu du "va-y"... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant puisqu'elle était là pour une toute autre raison et ça, Marco le savait parfaitement.

" Ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà t'occuper d'Ace ?! Laisse-le au moins un peu de répit. Il vient tout juste d'intégrer l'équipage à part entière.

- Non, répondit-elle froidement en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, tu n'es pas mon capitaine et je ne suis pas rattachée aux divisions, encore moins à la tienne.

- Oui ! Oui ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Je dis juste que ce qui l'attend ne sera pas forcément reposant alors on ferait mieux d'attendre qu'il...

- Marco. Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un qui sait attendre. "

A ces mots, les deux pirates se turent. Marco n'avait aucune intention de se disputer avec l'archère. Il savait que ça serait perdu d'avance : une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, impossible de lui faire oublier son but. Même si elle faisait à peine quelques centimètres de moins que lui et qu'elle semblait être du menu fretin, il savait qu'elle avait vu beaucoup de batailles et qu'elle savait se montrer sans pitié... Heureusement qu'elle était du côté de Barbe Blanche sinon, ils aurait tous du soucis à se faire.

" Je ne supporte pas de voir mes enfants se disputer, fit la voix lente et pourtant menaçante de l'empereur. "

Tous les deux firent volte-face en entendant le père. Marco et l'archère se détendirent après cette petite joute mentale. Quand était-il arrivé ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savaient. Ils étaient comme deux enfants pris en flagrant-délit et pour cela, Barbe Blanche pouvait être assez fier : ils fermaient leurs becs. Barbe Blanche dans sa gloire d'antan avait été un des pirates les plus puissants de sa génération... A la regarder aujourd'hui, on n'aurait pas pu le deviner. Il ne se déplaçait plus qu'avec une perfusion et une infirmière par loin. Cette image, tous les "enfants" d'Edward Newgate l'avaient en tête mais tous refusaient de croire, et ceci à juste titre, qu'il avait perdu de sa puissance.

Il s'avança de l'archère et du phœnix qui affichèrent toute suite une mine un peu moins provocante et colérique qu'auparavant. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui ne manqua pas de relever la tête pour montrer sa détermination et surtout ce regard impénétrable qui faisait sa réputation.

" Je savais que tu voulais me parler mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça serait aussi vite. Bien, je pense que je ne devrais pas en être surpris.

- On ne fait pas attendre les choses les plus importantes... Père. Nous avez nommé un parfait inconnu à la tête de la seconde division alors que je n'ai même pas pu le tester ! Imaginez qu'il se révèle être un faiblard. La réputation de cet équipage n'en serait...

- Je sais que tu es très à cheval sur la réputation, coupa Barbe Blanche. Mais quelques fois, il vaut mieux laisser l'instinct dicter les choix les plus importants. De plus, tu sembles oublier qu'il a tenu tête à Jinbei lui-même. Ce n'est pas une question de puissance si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- C'est inutile, Père. Elle n'a jamais su agir par instinct. Elle agit toujours après avoir réfléchit.

- Tu te crois meilleur que moi sur ce coup-là Marco ? demanda-t-elle tout en gardant son calme.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! Tu es incapable de montrer la moindre émotion.

- Dit-il ce vieil oiseau...

- SILENCE ! tonna la voix de Barbe Blanche. "

Quelques fois il fallait remettre les enfants à leur place. Marco et l'archère ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Des fois, ils savaient vraiment se comporter de façon puérile. Un silence pesant s'abattit et étrangement, ceux qui pionçaient ne s'étaient même pas réveillé. Barbe Blanche la regardait droit dans les yeux comme pour la juger. Il jugeait en réalité les capacités de Ace à supporter l'entraînement qu'elle faisait subir aux commandants avant même leur nomination. Bien sûr, personne ne l'avait jamais battu... Mais tous avait reçu son autorisation à défaut de sa bénédiction.

" Pour aujourd'hui, je t'autorise à prendre en charge Ace.

- Mais père ! Il ne sait même pas..

- Cependant. Je ne remettrai pas en question son grade si jamais tu le juges indigne de la charge que je lui ai confié.

- C'est stupide !

- Je dois te rappeler que tu n'as jamais gagné contre moi ? fit Marco non sans un sourire en coin. Et tu ne m'as jamais instruit. Ton jugement n'est pas obligatoire mais juste une option.

- Redis ça...

- TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX !

- Gloups...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te laisse que trois mois avec lui. Mais sincèrement, Jeanne. J'aimerais que tu vois ce que j'ai vu en ce garçon. Il incarne les valeurs que toi aussi tu chéris."

L'archère ne répondit pas cette fois-ci et baissa légèrement la tête comme si elle cherchait dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire ce Ace se comporter comme elle... Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle ne voyait absolument rien. Si ressemblance il y avait, elle était cachée... Mais alors bien cachée ! Même Marco semblait vouloir laisser l'archère y repenser... Mais de là à la laisser prendre en charge Ace aujourd'hui, c'était dur. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine peine pour le pauvre Portgas D. Ace.

" Ai-je carte blanche ? Mise à part le temps.

- Oui. Fais ce que tu veux avec lui, mais garde-le en vie.

- J'y veillerai, père."

Un horrible mal de tête. Ce fut la première chose à laquelle Ace pensa en se réveillant. Certes, il n'en n'était pas à sa première fête et encore moins à sa première gueule de bois... M'enfin. Faire la fête pour quelque chose d'aussi important, ce n'était pas donné à n'importe qui. Ace était maintenant un membre à part entière de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, un homme qu'il était fier d'appeler "Père"... Il referma les yeux avec pour intention de profiter un maximum du calme pour cuver tranquillement.

Un craquement sur le bois et la sieste prit une tournure des plus inattendue. Ace quitta précipitamment son lit et enflamma son poing comme par habitude.

" Et bien, et bien. Voilà bientôt deux heures que je suis ici et il faut un bruit pour te réveiller... Père a du soucis à se faire.

- Qui est là ?! fit Ace en cherchant dans le noir de sa chambre la source de la voix.

- Ici. "

Ace suivit la voix et trouva une femme assise sur un tonneau. Elle était d'un calme olympien alors que celui-ci la menaçait clairement de son pouvoir de Logia. N'importe qui à sa place aurait déjà paniqué ou dégainé mais pas l'archère. En la détaillant un peu plus, impossible de manquer ses yeux qui étaient d'un tout autre monde. Elle affublée d'un arc dans le dos ainsi que d'une tenue qui avantageait son corps entraîné par des mois en mer. Son visage était d'un teint mâte et ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit attachés en une haute queue de cheval.

" Je serai ton instructrice pendant les trois mois à venir.

- Ma... Quoi ? demanda Ace en baissant les poings. Ah ah ah ! Une blague, on fait ça souvent aux nouveaux ? C'est Satch je parie ! Et puis c'est bien la première fois que je te vois sur ce bateau. Les femmes, c'est rare chez les pirates alors...

- SILENCE ! Je suis ton instructrice d'après les ordres de Barbe Blanche lui-même. Et je t'apprendrai au fil de ces trois mois que les femmes aussi peuvent être de vrais pirates, même plus talentueuses que les hommes.

- Alors ça, je demande à..."

Un fracas plus tard et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, Ace venait de traverser sa cabine pour atterrir dans la voisine. Il n'avait absolument rien pigé de ce qui venait de passer. Une violente douleur lui arracha un râle lorsqu'il tenta en vain de se redresser. Il était affalé contre le mur à regarder celle qu'il avait sans doute pris pour une fille de joie engagée spécialement par Satch pour la blague de sa vie.

Dès que la poussière parvint à se lever, l'instructrice s'approcha, ses mains étant noire comme la nuit. Elles reprirent une teinte normale et celle-ci plaque ses poings contre ses hanches. Ace allait murmurer quelque chose comme "T'es qui ?", mais il sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Un soupir plus tard et Marco accompagné d'autres pirates qui avaient entendu le fracas vinrent.

" Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte !

- Il est faible. Les faibles, ça me connait et j'en ferai un dur.

- Attention à ce que t'a dit père.

- Je connais mon travail ! Et puis il fallait le remettre à sa place.

- Dis... Il ne t'aurait pas traité de prost..."

Marco se tut en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait l'instructrice. Ceux derrière virèrent au pâle et pour d'autres, ce fut comme si on venait de leur voler leurs âmes. Autant dire qu'elle savait imposer le respect mais il y avait bien une chose que l'archère ne supportait pas, cette chose c'était le manque de respect. On chuchotera même en la voyant partir avec Ace tiré par le col que c'était un monstre sorti des enfers...


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

La senteur de l'océan envahissait les narines d'Ace. La sensation du sable sous ses mains quant à elle lui était nostalgique, tellement nostalgique. Cela devait faire des semaines et des semaines qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur la terre ferme. C'est vrai. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela était dû à sa petite captivité chez les pirates de Barbe Blanche, son père du moment... Barbe Blanche, Marco, Satch, la fête, l'alcool, la gueule de bois, la fille... La fille ! Illumination ! Ace se releva en sursaut, peut-être même un peu trop puisque la douleur de ses cotes était encore bien présente. Combien de temps... Oui, depuis combien de temps était-il sur cette plage ? Au moins en plissant légèrement les yeux, il pouvait voir le Moby Dick. Ce n'était donc pas un doux rêve... Il avait une nouvelle famille. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

" Encore une fois, tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller."

Cette fois-ci, il ne baissera pas sa garde ! Telles furent les pensées du pirate. Il enflamma de nouveau ses poings qui lui valaient son surnom et se mit en position d'attaque. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il se mit à lancer des coups un peu partout mais aucun d'entre eux ne finirent par atteindre leur but. L'archère était droite comme un piquet quand il décida de s'arrêter et de souffler un bon coup. Ace ne comprenait pas. Sur tous les coups, au moins un, statistiquement aurait dû atteindre la cible ! C'était humainement impossible.

" Tu as terminé ? Bien... Alors ne m'en veux pas si je prends la relève. "

Avec une vitesse tout aussi impressionnante, l'archère quitta son champ de vision l'espace d'un instant. Ace la chercha du regard tout en restant en position défensive. Il se remémora alors son entrainement ainsi que tous les ennemis qu'il avait affronté... Aucun n'était aussi rapide, même les fauves de son village natal. Un silence pesant plus tard et un souffle du vent eurent tôt fait de le prévenir du danger. "ICI !" hurla le jeune homme. Il lança ses flammes dans la direction du bruit et un sourire empli de fierté se dessina sur son visage quand il vit qu'il avait finalement atteint sa cible, ou du moins, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'extirper du feu.

" Pas mal, fit la voix derrière lui. Mais pas encore assez bon. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ont tous une réputation à tenir. J'ai trois mois pour faire de toi un pirate plus puissant que tu ne l'es déjà. Déçois-moi ou passe les tests avec brio.

- Père n'aurait jamais voulu ça ! hurla Ace en lançant son feu sur un rayon de cinq mètres à la ronde. Je suis son fils et toi aussi, tu fais partie de la famille !

- Une famille que je veux protéger. Suis le mouvement ou tombe. "

Portgas D. Ace n'était pas du genre à se battre avec ses nakamas. Lorsqu'il était lui-même capitaine, il ne l'aurait jamais fait mais là... D'accord, c'était une femme-pirate, mais il ne fallait pas abuser. Pirate ou non, elle restait une nakama. C'est alors qu'il sourit légèrement, prenant par surprise l'archère. Lui aussi n'avait pas son dernier mot à dire. Il tourna sur lui-même et fit apparaître une gigantesque colonne de feu qui dévasta tout sur son passage. L'archère parvint à sortir du champ d'action juste à temps mais nota alors qu'une mèche rebelle avait brûlé.

" C'est d'accord. Je vais me battre avec toi mais pas pour convaincre le père. J'ai fait mes preuves de ce côté-là.

- Si tu le dis...

- Je vais plutôt jouer à un jeu avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, idiot ! Mais soit... Je te laisse une porte de sortie. Une chance. Si tu trouves mon âge tu auras deux jours en moins.

- T'es dure en affaire... Un mois !

- Accordé... SI tu trouves mon âge, fit-elle en accentuant bien sur le "si". Et à chaque fois que tu te trompes, je rajoute une semaine.

- Une journée ! "

Nouveau sourire de l'archère. C'était Noël ! L'espace d'un moment pour Ace, se fut de voir comme une autre personne. Elle osa alors un regard vers le Moby Dick en se demanda intérieurement si Barbe Blanche l'accepterait... De toute façon, cet idiot serait plutôt capable de balancer des âges au pif sans vraiment réfléchir. Ils étaient rares ceux qui pensaient avant de parler. Portgas D. Ace ne ferait sans doute pas exception à la règle.

" J'ai une seconde proposition à te faire. Trouve mon vrai nom et je dirai à père que je t'accorde ma bénédiction.

- Parce que tu crois que ça va être aussi difficile ?!

- Tout comme Hikken no Ace, on a tous nos secrets. Marché conclu ? "

Ace hésita en voyant la main tendue de l'archère. Prendre de revers, ça semblait la connaître. Il s'approcha alors avec ce sourire insolent mais pourtant si naturel et serra la main de l'instructrice.

" Marché conclu.

- Bien. Commençons alors...

- MARGUERITE !

- IDIOT ! PENSE AVANT DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ! "

Elle accompagna cette gentillesse par un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne d'Ace. Une énorme bosse sur la tête, il râla en prit plus cela sous le ton de la rigolade. En garde et souriant, il attendit que son instructrice l'attaque. Cependant, elle resta immobile, attendant que ce ne soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. D'accord, il avait pigé. Portgas D. Ace attaquait ! Comme la dernière fois, l'archère parvint à éviter chacun de ses coups. Ace décida alors d'employer une nouvelle technique. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir par ses poings, il l'aurait en cognant dans le tas. Il enflamma tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Le cercle grandit encore et encore jusqu'à ce que toute la plage sur laquelle les pirates se trouvaient ne fut plus qu'un mur de feu. Il appela cette technique le champ brûlé. L'instructrice fronça les sourcils et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses avant de ne plus avoir de champ de vision. Elle dégaina son arc et saisit une flèche noire de son carquois. Lentement mais avec une précision incroyable, elle inspira puis expira au moment de tirer. La flèche traversa sans mal le mur de flamme. Ace la vit approcher et sourit doucement.

" Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire alors on a aucun soucis à se faire ! Rose-Marie !

- Encore faux. Et je ne rate jamais ma cible."

La flèche se planta à quelques mètres d'Ace. Certes, il était indemne, mais pas pour longtemps. Le pirate le remarqua assez tôt pour construire un second mur de feu qui devait le protéger. Une explosion se fit entendre et sans qu'il ne comprenne, le pirate se retrouva avec un bras prisonnier de la glace. Il pesta et lança un regard noir à l'instructrice. Trop tard. Celle-ci venait de quitter son champ de vision. Ace tenta de faire jaillir des flammes mais rien n'y ne semblait marcher. Cette foutue glace ne voulait pas fondre.

" Tu as essayé de m'empêcher d'agir trop tard Ace. Pas mal. Mais trop lent. "

Avant qu'il ne puisse tourner la tête pour voir la harpie, il se prit un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ce coup le fit tituber avant de le forcer à poser un genoux à terre pour ne pas tomber lamentablement. C'est ainsi qu'il la vit faire craquer ses doigts, approchant tel un prédateur qui allait mettre à mort sa proie.

" Mais tu manques encore de plomb dans la cervelle. Écoute Ace. Il n'y a pas que la force brute qui compte. Tu es clairement plus fort que moi et pourtant tu es le premier à tomber. Voici ta première leçon : montre-toi intelligent. De plus tu devr-".

Une bulle plus tard et un ronflement finirent par surprendre l'archère qui se stoppa net dans ses explications. Elle s'approcha et titilla la tête d'Ace d'un doigt... Une veine sur la tempe, celle-ci se crispa et crispa surtout son poing. Le saisissant alors par le col, c'est en mode pommier qu'elle le réveilla en hurlant.

" CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DORMIR ! PAS DE REPOS POUR LES IDIOTS !

- Blblblblblblblblblbl, fit Ace entre deux secousses."

Pendant ce temps sur le Moby Dick, Marco et Satch regardait la plage au loin en souffrant silencieusement pour ce pauvre Ace. Oui, il restait trois mois de calvaire à supporter. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il n'allait pas en ressortir vivant à cette allure...

* * *

**Déjà des follows ! J'ai étrangement de plus en plus les boules ! Je considère le peu de review que je reçois avec beaucoup d'attention et je me dois aussi de faire une mise au point sur deux choses qui me paraissent essentiels que j'ai malheureusement mal précisé sur le premier chapitre : les yeux de l'OC ne sont pas comme ceux d'œil de faucon, ils en imposent seulement comme ceux d'œil de faucon et deuxièmement, l'OC n'utilise pas de fruit du démon, c'est le haki de l'armement. Il n'est pas censé être plus fort que les personnages, quoi qu'un peu quand même pour tenir tête aux capitaines, il est seulement malin. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et bonne continuation à tous !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici pour la lecture de cette fiction.**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Deathgotika qui est bien la seule à me laisser des commentaires qui pourraient me faire avancer dans l'écriture de cette suite. Ensuite, je voudrais vous prévenir : ce chapitre est un total délire. Je devais être sous l'emprise d'une substance particulière... Ou bien d'un visionnage particulier, le genre de scène avec Nami ! C'est un petit cadeau pour les folles qui ont un humour assez particulier. Encore une fois, merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

On n'appréciait rarement les bonnes choses sur cette terre. Telle était la triste vérité de ce monde cruel. Un bon lit, une nuit de sommeil, un bon repas... Peu de gens savouraient ce plaisir simple qu'était la vie tranquille. Les couvertures et le remous des vagues déferlant sur la coque du bateau ne faisaient qu'apaiser de seconde en seconde Portgas D. Ace. Les réminiscences des coups donnés par une sorcière aux yeux verts et meurtriers n'étaient que de lointains papillons qui lui chatouillaient le nez... Soudain, lumière. Les paupières lourdes, Ace se rendit compte que la douleur était encore là : vive et cuisante. Les courbatures arrivèrent et un mal de tête digne des coups de Garp refirent surface. Claque. La porte s'ouvrit sans douceur devant une instructrice avide de tourments.

" Debout, déclara-t-elle.

- Il est seulement... Six heures du matin ! Je me suis couché il y a une heure !

- Et bien c'est parfait. C'est pile le sommeil qu'il te fallait pour récupérer. Debout maintenant !

- CLAIRE !

- Pardon ?...

- Ton nom, c'est Claire ! "

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux pirates. L'instructrice du nom provisoire de Jeanne ne semblait pas dans son état normal puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu ou ne serait-ce que bouger pour venir lui sonner les cloches comme il se le devait. Ace sourit, fier de sa réplique et surtout, fier de lui avoir cloué le bec. Il se retourna et s'enfouit plus profondément dans la couette.

" Non. Tu as encore une heure devant toi. C'est ta troisième tentative, on ajoute à tes trois mois trois semaines.

- On avait dit une journée! fit Ace en quittant son lit, prêt à en découdre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais ta dernière proposition.

- Précise-le au moins dans un contrat ! "

Elle se mit à rire presque aux éclats, chose de moins en moins rare depuis qu'Ace, ce pauvre Ace, était devenu son élève.

" On est des pirates. On est pas obligés de respecter les règles. Dans le réfectoire dans une heure, je suis dans mon jour de bonté. "

Ace n'allait pas se plaindre mais il se contenta de maugréer dans sa barbe alors que l'archère quittait sa chambre un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. C'est avec un effort surhumain qu'il trouva enfin le courage de quitter son lit bien douillet afin de se rendre au réfectoire, là où tous s'approchèrent pour le taper dans le dos, le félicitant d'avoir survécu à sa première journée. Il alla s'installer tranquillement à la table d'un grand barbu assez trapu du nom de Marshall D. Teach. Celui-ci venait d'entamer un gigantesque morceau de viande pour son petite déjeuner. Quand il vit Ace faire de même, il s'esclaffa à l'entente des félicitations de ses nakamas.

" Gya ha ha ha ha ! Encore en vie, Ace ? Enfin plutôt "encore debout" !

- Franchement... C'est pas humain de laisser une bonne femme pareille nous traiter de la sorte...

- Laisse donc faire. C'est le démon du navire, pas besoin de s'attirer ses foudres encore plus !

- Je sais bien mais... Pourquoi elle me déteste tant ? commença Ace en mâchant bruyamment. J'ai même pas remarqué sa présence, c'est comme si elle était le fantôme du Moby Dick, on la voit même pas au réfectoire et pourtant une femme ça se voit sur un bateau de pirate.

- Même Izou est plus féminin que l'archère ! lança la voix familière de Satch.

- LA FERME ! En même temps c'est pas difficile de faire plus féminine, hurla le concerné à la table voisine.

- Gya ha ha ha ha ! Elle t'a demandé à quoi à toi ? Il y a toujours quelque chose qu'elle demande aux commandants qu'elle entraine quand ils sont nommés. La connaissant tu dois sûrement avoir une porte de sortie.

- Une porte de sortie ?... Ah, tu veux parler de sa devinette ? Oui, elle m'a demandé de trouver son nom mais je n'ai fait que rallonger mon temps, dit-il presque désespéré. "

Nouveau rire bruyant.

" Bon courage ! hurla presque Teach après avoir arraché un nouveau morceau de viande. Personne ne l'a jamais trouvé. Quand j'ai fait mon entrée sur le Moby Dick, J'ai pigé qu'au bout de deux semaines que "Jeanne" était pas son nom... Bref, bonne chance quand même, Commandant Ace ! "

Teach s'esclaffa une fois encore avant de laisser Ace à ses pensées. D'accord, il n'avait encore une fois pas besoin de la permission de l'instructrice "démoniaque", cependant il ne voulait pas non plus partir sur de mauvaises bases avec un de ses nakamas... Il avala en vitesse son petit déjeuner et entreprit de faire un tour sur le pont quand soudain, Satch le saisit par le bras et l'intima de se taire avant que celui-ci ne lui demande ce qui se passait.

" Tu veux connaître le nom de Jeanne ? J'ai une idée toute faite pour te faire une idée.

- Sérieux ?! Laquelle ?! demanda Ace vraiment intéressé d'un coup.

- Tu vois... "

Il garda son doigt posé sur ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à droite puis un coup d'œil à gauche. "Yosh" avait-il dit presque sur le ton d'un secret. Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage du nakama d'Ace, un sourire presque pervers alors qu'il mima une paire de seins.

" Chaque jours à la même heure elle prend sa douche dans la troisième cabine à partir de la droite. Je n'ai jamais pu m'approcher assez près mais avec toi dans les parages c'est du gâteau.

- Tu veux... LA MATER ?!

- CHUT ! C'est pour la bonne cause ! Après tout, plus ils descendent et plus elle est âgée ! Tu n'auras qu'à faire diversion et j'en déduirai son nom ! La légende raconte qu'il est tatoué sur elle !

- C'est le plan le plus CON et PERVERS que j'ai jamais entendu, répondit Ace en se frappant le front de toutes ses forces. En plus comment tu sais qu'on peut le déduire en regardant ça ?! Dis plutôt que t'as pas vu de femme depuis des siècles oui !

- Ace... Quel gamin tu fais ! Tous les hommes savent ça, répondit Satch sur un ton qui se voulait évident. Si je ne vois pas son tatouage alors je déduirai au regard ! Par exemple... Si tu prends ma mère, elle a des bras à s'appeler Mercedes !

- T'es... Vraiment dérangé mec.

- En plus, ça me permettras de franchir ma porte de sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à sa devinette ? demanda Ace toute suiteincrédule.

- Non ! Dis-toi que même si tu ne réponds pas, les ordres de Père sont absolus. Que tu devines ou non, elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de se conformer aux décisions de Barbe Blanche. Ma devinette, c'était son âge."

Ace regarda Satch dans le blanc des yeux alors que celui-ci acquiesça une puis deux fois, bien certain de ses dires. Pour ce qui était de la partie Mercedes, il y avait vraiment de quoi douter... Mais le tatouage, ça se défendait. Un long silence se rompit par Portgas qui se redressa et qui replaça donna une pichenette sur son chapeau pour le faire tomber.

" Je ferai l'appas mais tu te dépêcheras ! Je ne veux pas que ma vie se change en enfer. Un démon comme ça, ça court pas les rues...

- YAHO- Ok, fit-il en reprenant son calme. Compte sur moi ! "

Le Moby Dick était un navire d'une grandeur incomparable. Il disposait d'une salle de bain, chose rare sur un rafiot de pirate. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune séparation possible. Toutes les cabines étaient alignées de sorte à gagner de la place. Pas de séparation possible signifiait que la seule femme à bord devait faire avec et ne pas se montrer difficile niveau place. Bien sûr, l'archère n'était pas du style à s'exhiber et préférait se laver lorsque tous étaient en train de dormir ou de manger. Cette heure-ci était parfaite. Avec Ace qui avait encore quelques minutes devant lui, elle avait tout le temps pour elle. Jeanne n'était pas la seule dont le corps était tout engourdi. Il fallait se l'avouer, Ace n'était pas mal, il était même prometteur... Elle se surprit même à penser qu'il ferait un excellent commandant pour Barbe Blanche... Ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait grandement.

Ace et Satch s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement. "On y voit rien dans cette purée de pois ! s'exclama intérieurement Ace. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est de loin la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais vu. Jeanne va me pendre par les pieds au-dessus d'un ravin pour ça si jamais on se fait chopper." Satch resta à la porte et encouragea donc Ace pour rentrer avec le pouce levé. Comme si ça allait l'aider... Il regrettait déjà d'avoir approuvé l'idée, pas besoin de l'enfoncer !

C'est ainsi qu'il entra sans un mot, se souvenant des dires de Jeanne sur les bruits parasites qui auraient tôt fait de le faire repérer. Encore une fois, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Le plan était simple : la foutre en rogne juste assez pour qu'elle sorte en trombe et que Satch fasse... Son inspection. On y voyait vraiment rien, heureusement qu'Ace était suffisamment expérimenté pour ne pas seulement se fier à sa vue. Deux mètres et ça allait le faire... Un mètre, le voilà qui était près de la cabine, juste assez pour ne pas se faire voir. Il avala sa salive et se posta juste "là", bien en évidence.

Ce qu'il vit, il ne s'en serait jamais douté...

" UN HOMME ?! hurla Ace. "

Pas une seule trace d'objets à "inspecter"... C'était Satch qui allait être content ! Il pouvait dire adieu à sa porte de sortie !

En voyant qu'Ace mettait du temps à revenir, l'acolyte à la drôle de coiffure se demanda s'il était toujours en vie... Non. Pas possible. Il y aurait eu des cris.

" Ou même des gémissements... Pas possible qu'Ace se soit fait avoir aussi facilement... Faudrait que j'aille voir. Le pauvre, si c'est vraiment le cas, il est en train de vivre l'enfer ! "

N'écoutant que son courage, Satch ouvrit la porte mais garda les yeux fermés. S'il n'allait pas sauver Ace, au moins, il sauverait les apparences tiens !

" Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça fait presque une demie heure que je te cherche !

- IZOU ! J'TE JURE QUE JE VOULAIS PAS TE MATER SOUS LES DOUCHES ! JE SUIS PAS COMME-"

Tous les trois se turent en sentant de l'électricité dans l'air. Oui. Malheureusement, Ace avait mal compté. Pas trois cabines mais quatre. L'archère se trouvait juste à côté, remontée comme jamais et pire encore... Enfin, ça dépendant des points de vue ! Nue comme un verre, elle assomma Izou, Ace et Satch.

" VOUS HURLEZ COMME DES COCHONS ! PAS POSSIBLE D'AVOIR LA PAIX. ACE ! SUR LE PONT DANS CINQ MINUTES !

- ATTEND ! Je viens juste de subir une heure d'entrainement rien qu'avec...

- Baisse... Toute suite... les yeux.

- Continue Ace ! Courage, pensa fortement Satch. Grave ce moment dans ta mémoire et devine son âge ! Mon ami ! Mon nakama ! Mon sauveur !"

Ace et Jeanne se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de très longues secondes. Il tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers la buée... Quelque chose... Quelque chose de rond et de...

" Les gars, j'ai entendu que ça hurlait, tout va bien ?

- MARCO SORS D'ICI ! TU VAS MOURIR ! hurla Satch."

Une nouvelle pluie de coup s'abattit sur le groupe. Jeanne ramassa Ace à la petite cuillère, laissant les autres gisant au sol.

" Dix...neuf...

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dix-neuf ans comme moi ! parvint à articuler Ace.

- Comment tu l'as su ?!

- J'ai... J'ai... Au pif. "

L'archère se frappa le front et frappa ensuite l'arrière de la tête de Ace en le traitant d'abruti. A croire que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir n'avait servit à rien... Mais alors rien du tout ! Elle le lâcha comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac à patate et se couvrit (enfin) d'une serviette.

" Ta peine... Est réduite de moitié. Bravo. Tu sais te servir de ton cerveau on dirait... A dans dix minutes sur la plage Ace.

- ATTEND ! JE SUIS DEJA MORT !

- M'EN FICHE ! VOYEUR ! PERVERS ! ESPIONNER UNE FILLE POUR VOIR SES BOOBS ET DEVINER SON ÂGE ! ES-TU COMPLEMENT STUPIDE ?!

- La ferme... C'était Satch.

- RAISON DE PLUS ! DEUX PERVERS QUI FONT LA PAIRE ! "


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Voilà plus de trois jours que l'archère entraînait Ace sans lui laisser un jour de relâche. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, du moins, plus maintenant. L'archère était un démon, elle était dure, très exigeante et le poussait de minute en minute à revoir les stratégies qu'il élaborait et à penser de plus en plus vite. Il comprenait les mouvements de son adversaire et les anticipait même quelques fois. Cependant, voilà une chose qu'Ace ne comprenait pas : Jeanne n'avait pas décoché une seule flèche en trois jours. Elle se contentait d'esquiver les attaques d'Ace et de le frapper quand il n'était pas assez rapide à son goût.

A la fin du troisième jour, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, l'archère s'assit sur un des rochers et bailla, presque aussi épuisée qu'Ace.

" C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle. Tu n'apprendras plus rien en combattant aujourd'hui. "

Ace n'allait pas dire non ! Lui aussi était dans un état de grande fatigue et faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse et regarda son instructrice sans dire un mot, près à recevoir encore une fois le "bilan" de ses échecs car oui, l'instructrice préférait noter les erreurs que les réussites.

" Tu n'utilises pas encore ton pouvoir de façon intelligente. Agis en conséquence et ne t'attends pas à ce que demain je te fasse une fleur.

- Tch. Comme si tu m'en faisais déjà, pesta-t-il. "

L'archère esquissa un léger sourire et finit par regarder le Moby Dick toujours à sa place. Il était fidèle à son poste comme elle quand on y repensait. Ace attendit pour sa part de recevoir encore une fois une gentillesse de son cru.

" Dis... Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il finalement après un long silence.

- Tu es déjà en train de le faire.

- Pas ça !... Pourquoi tu l'as fait ici ton tatouage ? "

- Alors tu l'as vu.

- Difficile de pas le voir ! Il fait la taille d'un poing ! "

L'archère daigna un regard sur Ace qui cette fois-ci détourna les yeux plus par gêne que par peur de s'en prendre une magistrale. Elle soupira et se leva tout en retirant son manteau ainsi que son haut noir, chose qui commença à faire réagir Ace dont le visage virait au rouge. Une seule question se posait dans sa tête "Elle fait quoi là ?! "

" On a pour habitude de dire que je n'ai pas de cœur. C'est peut-être vrai... Enfin qui sait, fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Oye ! Tu fais quoi là ?!

- Si le paternel a raison alors tu devrais comprendre pourquoi il se trouve ici, non ? Mon équipage... Le paternel, toujours plus près du cœur. "

Sans mal, Ace pouvait maintenant clairement voir le tatouage à l'effigie de Barbe-Blanche que l'archère arborait avec fierté. II ne l'avait vu que vite fait et derrière un écran de buée mais là, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. "Toujours plus près du cœur" n'était pas qu'une simple formule balancée en l'air. Le tatouage du pavillon se trouvait à proprement parler à l'emplacement du cœur de la jeune femme. Pour Ace, c'était le dos histoire que la dernière chose que ses ennemis voient soit le pavillon de son père quand il partirait après les avoir vaincu. Pour elle, c'était autre chose le cœur.

" Ce qui est important, on ne l'oublie jamais. Je suis fière de la marque du paternel. Je ne la cache pas et je ne la renierai jamais.

- Alors... Tu l'as mis ici pourquoi ?

- Pour montrer que mon cœur, ce sont mes nakamas... Quelques uns m'ont laissé... D'autres sont resté derrière... Et d'autres, beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts... Avec une partie de ce symbole. Ils étaient braves... Ils le sont tous, mais pas assez forts. "

Les vagues écrasaient presque les paroles. C'était comme si l'océan lui-même avait la volonté de cacher les mots. Elle remit son tee-shirt. C'était son image qu'elle venait de casser involontairement. Ace comprit la raison de cet entrainement.

" Alors... Tu ne veux pas m'entraîner pour m'écarter. Tu nous entraînes pour que nous ne mourrions pas.

- Et tu es encore loin si tu veux mon avis ! prétexta-t-elle en se retournant vers la mer. Tu vas devoir travailler plus dur encore et encore pour espérer mériter le titre que tu portes ! "

Ace suivit le regard de son instructrice. Elle ne cessait de fixer le navire comme si elle en était la gardienne même sur la terre ferme. Elle n'était pas si terrible que ça. En fait, Ace se surprit même à penser qu'elle avait plus de cœur que n'importe quel rat profiteur. Elle avait véritablement sa place sur le bateau et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entraînement, Ace désirait cette bénédiction.

" Ton nom, Jeanne... Pourquoi celui-ci si ce n'est pas celui qu'on t'a donné au départ ? "

Elle planta presque instinctivement ces ongles dans ton haut avant de répondre.

"Il ne me procure pas le sentiment que je recherche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ace en se mettant à sa hauteur. "

L'archère planta alors son regard dans celui d'Ace. Il sentit alors comme un pincement dans son cœur comme si elle ne voulait pas de ce rapprochement, comme si elle lui intimait l'ordre d'arrêter de s'approcher, de tenter quoi que ce soit... Après l'avoir considéré sans jamais baisser les yeux, Ace lâcha un rire moqueur et retourna à la barque.

" Comme tu veux ! Mais un jour viendra où tu parleras et crois-moi, je serai prêt à entendre !

- Idiot... "

Ace rit de nouveau en entendant cette douce insulte qui, après tout, devait être sa seule façon de s'exprimer autrement qu'avec des poings...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, pendant l'entraînement des pirates... Une bande se glissa doucement, silencieusement à plat ventre sur la falaise qui surplombait la plage. Les deux pirates étaient alors trop occupés à se battre pour remarquer le petit groupe composé de quatre hommes tous plus puants et sentant la bonne bière les uns que les autres. Ils arborèrent tous les quatre de magnifiques sourires édentés à la vue de la petite embarcation. Voyez-vous, cela faisait plus de huit jours que les compères portant le respectable nom des frères Henning, s'étaient échoués sur l'île sans provisions.

" Regarde frérot, ils ont une barque ! On va pouvoir quitter cette île, déclara l'un d'entre eux en pointant du doigt la dite-embarcation.

- Oui, enfin ! Pour une fois qu'on a de la chance, on va pas laisser passer ça ! Allez ! Allons-y !

- Hey ! Mais il vous dit pas quelque chose celui qui a le chapeau ? demanda le plus grand pour qui boue est égale à dernière tendance de l'année. Si !... Mais si ! Il était sur l'une des affiches ! Ce sont des pirates !

- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Goupia. Je me souviens plus de sa prime mais elle est grosse ! Si grosse qu'avec ça on aurait plus besoin de faire des mauvais tours aux gens pendant au moins une bonne centaine d'années !

- Bon bha alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Goupia.

- En plus, on dirait qu'un orage approche, fit l'un des frères avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres. "

* * *

Et maintenant revenons à nos moutons... Ace regardait la barque qui s'éloignait de plus en plus avec une tête de six pieds de long. Comment était-ce juste possible ?... Comment avait-il pu laisser leur moyen de transport s'en aller ainsi ?! Il n'osait même pas se retourner pour voir l'archère. Il devinait qu'elle était sur le point de lui faire regretter cette fatale erreur.

" Bon... dit-elle finalement après un long silence. Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas nager et le bateau est trop éloigné pour que tu puisses le rejoindre avec tes pouvoirs. Restons ici le temps qu'ils comprennent que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer. "

Elle le prenait étonnamment bien et même trop bien ! Chose qui étonna au plus haut point Ace. Il s'imagina alors une réalité alternative : il était mort ! Oui, il n'y avait pas d'explication plus logique. Jeanne venait de le tuer. Elle avait été tellement rapide qu'il n'avait pas vu le coup venir et maintenant, il était de l'autre côté sans être passé par la case "suis la lumière". Un tape derrière la tête le ramena dans le monde des vivants. Non, il ne rêvait pas et il était bel et bien vivant.

" En lançant le feu haut dans le ciel ils devraient se dire que quelque chose ne va pas et venir nous chercher, proposa Ace en préparant son poing.

- Bonne idée...

- Si tu veux encore te foutre de moi va-y, je t'en prie !

- Non vraiment... Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. "

Ace regarda surpris l'archère. Il stoppa net son geste comme choqué de la toute première parole gentille le concernant ! Jeanne pour sa part, n'osait même pas lui rendre son regard puisqu'elle venait de comprendre le mal qui s'était installé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de féliciter mais là, il devait forcément rêver. Soudain, un orage lointain. Tous deux se retournèrent et sentir l'odeur de la pluie qui arrivait à grand pas sur les terres de l'île. Comme un grand calme avant la tempête, il n'y avait rien et puis là, des trombes d'eau...

Des trombes d'eau ! Voilà qu'il pleuvait des cordes et que le tonnerre faisait un vacarme d'enfer, éblouissant la vue de quiconque, que ce soit sur l'île ou sur le bateau. L'archère frappa son front.

" C'était trop beau pour être vrai, murmura-t-elle.

- Avec ça, ils ne nous verront pas ! hurla Ace alors que le tonnerre couvrait presque sa voix."

Un éclair frappa l'arbre le plus grand qui était planté sur la falaise au-dessus d'eux. L'archère eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que le tronc s'écrasa lourdement à quelques mètres d'eux. Les vagues commencèrent à prendre de plus en plus de puissance et fouettèrent leurs visages. Elle se protégea des remous de son bras et sentit qu'Ace lui saisit l'autre.

" Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abris ! Grouille ! hurla-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. "

Ne se faisant pas prier, elle se laissa emporter mais se retourna l'espace d'un instant vers le Moby Dick. Il subissait lui aussi les assauts des vagues mais elle ne devait pas s'en faire, il en avait vu des pires. Ace comprit son inquiétude et la tira d'avantage pour qu'elle se dépêche.

" Ils vont bien !

- Je sais ! lui répondit l'archère. "

Après une bonne demi-heure de course effrénée dans les hauts bois, Ace parvint à repérer une grotte. Il ne se fit alors pas prier pour y rentrer, ne se préoccupant guère de savoir si celle-ci était occupée. Les deux pirates soufflèrent un bon coup. Certes, ils étaient tous les deux très forts mais ils restaient quand même humains ! N'importe qui serait mort dans cette tempête. Ace s'assit sans ménagements et lâcha un long soupir.

" On dirait qu'on va devoir rester ici quelques temps...

- Oui. Il faut être réaliste, on ne peut pas naviguer par ce temps, finit par dire Jeanne. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut trouver du... "

Elle se retourna vers Ace qui avait déjà tout prévu. Il connaissait le dernier mot et comme par hasard, il en avait la maîtrise. Cette simple ironie fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur un Ace déjà sec depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la grotte.

" Tu veux que je m'occupe de ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant référence à ses vêtements. Tu vas attraper du mal.

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Je pensais plus que tu t'en réjouirais, ça te ferait des entraînements en moins, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu te trompes, je m'inquiète plus pour ma nakama. "

Silence. Tous les deux se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que l'archère ne pose son arme et commence à retirer ses vêtements. Manteau, chemise et pantalon, tout y passa. Encore une fois, Ace balbutia quelques mots en rougissant : c'était quand même la seconde fois qu'elle retirait ses vêtements devant lui ! D'ici peu il allait la connaitre par cœur !

" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- R-rien... Enfin si : tu pourrais prévenir !

- Je rêve ou ça te gêne de me voir me déshabiller ?! fit-elle avec un ton légèrement moqueur. Et moi qui pensait que tu en avais vu d'autres et que tu étais un sans-gêne avec Satch. "

Elle lui balança ses vêtements qu'il s'empressa de réchauffer pour finalement sécher complètement. L'opération ne dura que quelques secondes sous les yeux d'une Jeanne secrètement toujours aussi impressionnée par les pouvoirs d'un Logia... Car oui, elle admirait au moins ce genre de pouvoir mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir. Son regard se perdit sur l'averse et le vent qui balayait tout sur son passage. Nos deux compères étaient alors loin de s'imaginer qu'on les épiait...

* * *

**Merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre, un review ça fait plaisir !**


End file.
